


That's pretty romantic, huh?

by doctahlectah



Category: Lost
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack had decided to become protector of The Island. Sawyer is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's pretty romantic, huh?

Jack came back to the group, with a peaceful smile on his face. Kate and Hurley were finally able to understand why Jack had to stay on the island, so they were happy for him.   
Sawyer wasn’t. He understood but he was far from being happy.

As Jack approached him, Sawyer looked away. “You left me once, Doc. You’re doin’ it again. What am I supposed to do ?” he said in low-pitched voice but angrily.

Jack’s smile hasn’t vanished yet since he had talked to Jacob. “No, I’m protecting you, all of you. This is the reason why I have to be here. I know you got it, James, and I know it’s hard. But it’s better for all of us.” said Jack, looking into Sawyer’s piercing blue eyes. 

Neither of men did speak for a while, it was difficult to move on with knowing their goodbye was near.

“Come with me, we should talk.” said Jack and took Sawyer’s hand, leading them away from the others. They saw, but they already knew. 

“Locke had mentioned me the cave, that one our names were written on its walls. I asked him to do something for me. I know it’s weird but…”

Jack worried his lips, resisting the urge to laugh. Sawyer’s face was puzzled. “You gotta tell me now, Doc. What?”

“I asked him to cross our names, yours and mine. But in a different way from the other crossed names. So if anybody would get in there, they’d know there’s something different or special about you and me.” said Jack and he added; “Between you and me.”

Sawyer laughed bitterly as he shook his head. “That’s pretty romantic, huh ?”

Jack joined to laughing as he moved closer. “Yeah, it is.”

He put his hand around Sawyer’s neck, foreheads touching. “Promise me, James. Promise me you’ll leave this island and live your own life. Take care of the others. And get back to your daughter.”

Sawyer gritted his teeth, pulled Jack to himself from waist. “You’ll get your damn ass back to where I live, sometimes, I know Jacob did, he visited all of us. I promise, but not before you did your part.”

Jack promised and then he brushed his lips to Sawyer’s. The kiss was tender, had a different meaning from all their previous kisses. Sawyer tried so hard not to cry but he couldn’t hold back anymore, he pulled away as the tears were running down his face. Jack soothed him with little kisses.

They stood there for a while, in the dark jungle, like there’s nobody but them, embracing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on 23.04.2014.


End file.
